The legend reborn
Flashbacks are in blue(aaaactually Aqua) Time, place etc are in green(aaaactually Limegreen) Enjoy~! Prologue 25 December, 00:07 Waterlyn City, Riverside It was around midnight as the Black Hawks came together at the riverbank in Waterlyn City. "What do you want now, Raven?" a rather tall, black haired man said. He had a gentle face and looked like the type that didn't like fights. Raven smiled and answered:"I'm here, Elgyon, because I think I should get rid of you guys... You're not worth knowing... Anymore." He grinned. "Ever thought of swimming in the river, guys?" A tanned, blonde man stood up and hit his hand on a rock -that broke-. He looked as old as Raven. "NO!!! You can't let that happen! Raven, why are you doing this? We're friends, right? Then listen to me, as your friend, not as your teammate. We can still-" But Raven didn't listen and broke his friend's sentence with: "Who are you to me? Nothing but pawns. I needed you to do what I say me, not to disobey me." His once bright blue eyes were full of bloodlust. "I don't need weaklings like you anymore." A red haired woman stood up. "Wait a second, Raven! You told us we were a team, right? You gave us hope! You made us stronger! So why're you...?" Elgyon shook his head. "It's no use, Kumiko. Raven was lying all this time. Even I was-" But before he could end his sentence, he was pushed into the river, together with the rest of the team, by Raven and his henchmen(who hid in the shadows of the night). After that, they drove a car in the river as well -the road was slippery of the ice-, so it would look like an accident. "Merry Christmas, guys... May your souls find peace in soccer heaven..." 13 years later 8 January, 05:32 ??? Running. Always running. She was reaching out for someone. He was close to her, yet she couldn't see his face. Why? "Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" The man turned around. His face was covered by shadows. He was tall and had black hair. He smiled. "Don't worry... We'll see eachother soon..." Just when she was about to touch him, he vanished. Leaving only the wind to carry his voice away to nothingness. "Who are you?!" she screamed. As if the wind heard her question, it whispered: "You'll see... The time has nearly come..." Then, everything went black and she fell in a black hole. ---- With a scream the girl woke up. She sighed. "It was just a dream..." Then she realised something. It wasn't just a dream. It was that dream. Again. What's wrong with me? she thought. Am I going crazy? Then she sighed again and looked at the clock. It was 05:37 AM. Way too early to get up. "Well, I'm already awake, so I might as well get out of bed." she said, trying to sound optimistic. But even with a smile on her face she couldn't get rid of the memory of that dream. Serra 8 January, 15:23 After school Waterlyn City, Ravendale Academy I screamed. The bullies were with 3 and I'm on my own. Furthermore, they're older boys... I won't stand a chance. "Leave me alone! Why are you after me?!" One of the boys stepped forward and pushed me to the ground. He looked like the oldest one, and was probably the leader. He was around the 15 years old and had a scar on his face. "Hmph, you dont need to know. You're weaker, and weaker people have to be-" But before he could finish his sentence, a girl stepped in. She stood between me and the bully. I admired her courage, but even with me, she stood no chance against the bullies. She looked young, younger than the bullies, but she didn't care. The girl had long, black hair, tied up in a ponytail and a serious face with crimson-red eyes. She wore a deep red T-shirt with a black jacket over it and dark blue jeans. Her shoes were black with dark red-colored stripes. She had topless black leather gloves on with metal knuckels and on her right wrist she wore a dark blue wristband. She did'nt wear the Ravendale uniform AT ALL, but she was a student at Ravendale Academy. Because she has a prefect badge. She's a prefect. She's one of the best and most powerful students in the school. Maybe... Maybe if she could get help, I thought, then we can defeat the bullies... But the girl didn't plan on getting help. Instead, she looked defiantly at the bullies, even a little nonchalant! "Who are you guys to bully a little girl like this? Hmph. Tell me, why are bullies so pathetic?" I could see the oldest bully getting annoyed. This wasn't good... But it seems the mysterious girl didn't realise it, and even if she did, she didn't care. The leader grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her from the ground. "Listen, Miss Prefect, I don't care who you are, but-" The girl interrupted him. "Let me go." Her voice was intimidating, with a dark, furious undertone. The bully let go almost at once, as if he was burned by her voice. "No one is allowed to hurt Hikari-sama..." she mumbled. Then she looked at the bullies. "State your name, class, status and date of birth, please. Or I'll do it for you... Let me demonstrate it for you." She pointed at the oldest bully. "Tomb of the unknown gay bully." Then she pointed at the one behind him. "Tomb of the unknown douchebag." Then she pointed at the other one and said: "Tomb of the unknown gay douchebag." She smiled. "You like that enough?" The bullies looked at her with furious faces, and stepped forward. I was trembling with fear, but couldn't do anything. The girl, however seemed uninterested and was looking at nails, playing with them. While still playing with her nails, she said to me: "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." The bullies tried to punch her, but she dodged them with ease. Again. And again. The bullieswere getting tired, so instead they came to me. I was still on the ground, and trembling with fear. Then a ball rolled to the girl's feet. She looked at it. First puzzled, then she grinned. "Imma borrow this for while..." Then she kicked the ball at the bullies. They all fell in the bushes, then rolled down the steep hill. "Well, they're gone... For now." The girl turned to me. She had a gentle face and she had a nice looking, turquoise colored eyes. Wait... Turquoise? Did her eyecolor just change? "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded. She helped me stand up, then she introduced herself. "I'm Hikari, Hikari Latowidge. Nice to meet you, Serra." I was confused. How could she know my name? I just smiled and nodded. Then I realised something. She was a prefect, yet she didn't wear the Ravendale Academy uniform. Furthermore, I've never seen or heard of her before. "Ummm... Hikari-senpai?" I said. "Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" She thought of an answer, then said: "Well, I actually just hate skirts, so I insisted on wearing the male uniform instead. But the school didn't agree, so I kinda have my own uniform." She smiled as if it was no big deal, but everyone knows that Ravendale Academy one of the 5 most private academies is in the whole world. Just saying you don't want to wear a skirt changes nothing. She has to be much better than that to get principal Saigo that far to let her dress as she likes. I wanted to ask her another question, when she pulled me to the other end of the school, in front of the gate of the main building. ---- 8 January, 15:47 Waterlyn City, Ravendale Academy Main Gate "Hi- Hikari-senpai, what are you doing?" I tried to pull my arm out of her hand, just when she let go. "Sorry. I... Was acting acting selfish again, wasn't I?" She scratched her head, then looked back at me. "You wanted to ask me something?" How could she...? Then I realised that my face was easily read. "Well, you are a prefect, aren't you? But I haven't seen or heard of you ever before, while you are pretty... Ummm... Outstanding." She laughed. "Well, the truth is, I just became a prefect yesterday, and I transferred here this Monday, the day before I became a prefect." Then she looked serious into my eyes. "You done questioning?" I nodded. "Good. I have to ask you something as well. Where's the soccerclub?" I looked away. "Well... The soccerclub was disbanded 13 years ago, after an incident happened to the son of the principal from back then." I looked up. "Hikari-senpai?" She startled. It seems she was thinking about something. "Ehehehe... I was thinking... Why don't we start the soccerclub again? Sounds good to you?" I looked scared at her. "That's definitely out of the map! There's no way principal Saigo would allow that!" She shrugged. "You never know, maybe he's in a good mood today~!" And yet again, she pulled me to another place, this time to the principal's office. ---- 8 January, 16:02 Waterlyn City, Ravendale Academy Principal's Office She threw the door open, as if it was the most normal thing to do, then said: "Raven-sama~! I have a favor I need to ask you!" Karasu Saigo, I thought, is the principal of Ravendale Academy. Yet Hikair-senpai acts like he is an old friend. Karasu looked up, and I could see the veins in his temple throbbing. He was annoyed. "What now, Hikari? I'm busy, can't you see? Oh, and next time you go here, don't barge in like that." Then he saw me. "Who's that?" Hikari smiled. "That's my new friend." Then she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were once again crimson-red, and her face was cold and serious. "Raven-sama, I wanted to ask you if you could give me the permission to start the soccerclub of the school." ---- 8 January, 16:14 Waterlyn City, Ravendale Academy Main Building "Why're you so happy?" I asked Hikari. Hikari wasn't pulling me by my arm anymore, but was walking so fast I had to run to keep up with her. "We have permission, but we'll need to find 9 other players this week. It'll never succeed!" She stopped so abruptly I nearly bumped into her if someone hadn't held me back. When she turned around, her face revealed a big smile. "Arashi!" Arashi 8 January, 16:17 Waterlyn City, Ravendale Academy Main Building "Arashi!" Hikari said. I smiled, and let go of the girl. "Ya, Hikari-san." Then I turned to the girl. She was young, and looked around the 10 years old. She was probably a student of Ravendale Elementary. "Who is this charming young lady here?" She blushed, then said: "I'm Serra, nice to meet you." I smiled. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. I see you already met Hikari-san. Did she already dash with you through the whole school? If you've already experienced it, then I don't have to tell you what horrible person she actually is." Hikari laughed, then she gave me a slap in my face. "Don't you even dare to call me horrible." she whispered. I laughed and rubbed my face. "Yes ma'am. Just be sure not to hurt others like this, they would probably get scared of you and tell Mr. Principal." I then saw that Aishah was looking puzzled at me. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked me. I smiled. "I heard you guys were starting a soccer club, so I wanted to join. You'll let me, right?" Aishah nodded, then looked at Hikari. "I'll let you join, Arashi, if you can pass this test..." I shrugged. It was probably just one of her weird, daring jokes that would put my reputation on the line, but I didn't really care. As long as she just doesn't tell me to spring out of the window, I'll be fine. "You really want me to pass a test? What if I don't survive? Then you still have 2 members." She seemed to think about it, but then she laughed. "I was just kidding. You can join right away!" ---- 8 January, 16:36 Waterlyn City, Riverside It was getting dark. Hikari was staring out into a far distant. I sat beside her, throwing rocks in the river. Serra had already gone home. Somewhere in a tree, a blue-haired boy sat watching the river. Besides us and the boy, there was no one else here. Just to end the silence, I cleared my throat. "So... Why did you start the soccerclub?" She looked at me, then said: "You know the answer, Arashi. Why asking?" I scratched my head. "That may be true, but building up a whole team in 4 days is pretty hard, right?" She stood up. "That's why I need your help." ---- 8 January, 16:04 Waterlyn City, Ravendale Academy Principal's Office "Fine." Karasu said. Hikari smiled. "But...?" Karasu looked slightly annoyed. "You always know what I do next. Hmph. I guess I can't keep it in, huh? I'll give you permission if you can build up a whole team of eleven players with a timelimit until the end of the week." Aishah looked shocked. He couldn't mean that, right?! But Hikari just smiled. "That's plenty of time left. I accept the challenge!" And with that, she sealed the contract. End Hikari Talk 16:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The end~ Hope you enjoyed~! Like, love, fave, share, comment, subscribe, anything~! XD Next Chapter Category:Legend of the Black Hawks Category:Fanfictions